Light Novel Volume 4
This volume is a collection of short stories instead of the normal format Summary I'm sure many of you may have looked at the pictures and wondered what was going on with Yokodera poking at Tsutsukakushi's stomach; this is an example of stuff added. A bug had gotten under her shirt, so she wanted him to remove him, to which he promptly obliged by playing with her bellybutton. Poking his finger in and out, in and out... fun part, that. Anyway, most of this has already been summarized with volume three, so I'll leave it at that. Oh, and I should mention that they make a promise to find each other next year (when Tsutsukakushi enters high school), and they make a wager as to whether Yokodera will be able to find her or not, since she always had a mask on when they met. Tsutsukakushi says she won't ever mention them having met before until he recognizes her. Obviously, this has not come to pass. The second story is about the beginning of the second volume, when Azuki Azusa went to Okinawa. Azuki Azusa is obsessed over the fact that Yokodera did not come, but instead sent her two friends, Moriya and Morii. Conversations lead them asking Azuki Azusa about Yokodera, whom she claims is her boyfriend. She also says a lot of other wonderful things about him, like him being the coolest person ever. However, they can't figure out why Yokodera, the one who asked them to go with Azuki Azusa on this trip, would not go with his own girlfriend... and, wait a second, he actually called her a "friend"... so, they both come to the only natural conclusion at the same time. Azuki Azusa's boyfriend is actually Yokodera's older brother. Anyway, Azuki Azusa, Moriya, and Morii all become good friends again. The third story is about when Emi and Yokodera met, so it's even further back in time than chapter 0. It's set two years ago. Yokodera is still a middle school student at this point. The story starts with him and Ponta looking for Ponta's rabbit, who has run off again. They eventually start looking around a church, and Yokodera meets Emi. He sees her being reprimanded by a Sister, as her church clothing is quite dirty, and she's late to practice. After a few lines of this, Emi erupts and begins to shout back at the Sister. She then dashes out of the church. The Sister and other church members shake their heads collectivly at this and get back to practice. Yokodera, however, saw that she was crying on her way out. At this point in his life, Yokodera believes in heroes. He wants to be a hero. He certainly doesn't like to see females cry. So he gives chase. He finds her in an empty lot, crying. He gives some cheesy line, she stops crying and eyes him cautiously. He's fine with this since she stopped crying and he notices that she has... Ponta's bunny! So he recognizes that she's a good person at heart. She claims she has no allies. Yokodera, being a good hero, promises to be her ally. She agrees, but only if he closes his eyes. Yokodera naturally expects this turn of events to lead to a kiss, but Emi drops his pants and takes pictures of his naked lower half with her phone. He cries.She sets the rules; that they'll meet at that lot every day at a given time. He tries to object, she threatens to call the police and show them evidence of his indecent exposure, so he quickly capitulates.Days pass, they do stuff together, Yokodera occasionally objects, Emi threatens to upload the pictures to the internet, he gives in.Eventually, she decides to defile a statue in the church late at night, and Yokodera decides he has to take a firm stance here. Emi says that's too bad, because she left her phone in her room, and set an extremely loud alarm, so if she's not there, the Sisters will all see those pictures.The events up to this point were actually all written in a journal, by Yokodera. He left it in the church in hopes that a Sister might read it and take the necessary precautions to ward off the demon Emi. Unfortunately, one of the Sisters did pick up the book... but put it to the side, with a sign saying that it was lost and the original owner should come pick it up. Emi and Yokodera infiltrate the church that night and notice it immediately. Emi is not too pleased, of course (outwardly, anyway). The night was spent with Yokodera writing "The Angel Emi is an Angel greater than any other Angel" hundres of times.Both of them had forgotten, however, that Emi had left her phone with that alarm on it in her room. The alarm eventually goes off, and the two of them run away. It's during this flight that Emi asks what kind of preference in women Yokodera has, to which he replies "older sister" types. She then clarifies that she's limiting the question to girls younger than him, so he basically describes the younger sister archetype... twintails, calls herself by her first name, calls him 'oniichan', etc. Yokodera also tells her about how wild the sports festivals are at the high school he's going to next year. He says they're made for mischievous girls like Emi, and she should definitely come to it. Of course, that was a lie, as he hadn't been looking at any specific school... but she didn't need to know that. Fourth story is about Koutetsu no Ou and fukubuchou. This one is actually set after the events of volume three, so we're making some progress, yay!Anyway, fukubuchou and Yokodera have been arguing again, so Koutetsu no Ou brings them to the clubroom so the three of them can work things out. Koutetsu no Ou is under the belief that fukubuchou and Yokodera are actually quite in love, but fukubuchou is a "tsunderu" (obviously, she meant tsundere, but she's not familiar with the subject matter), and can't show her affection in public. Both fukubuchou and Yokodera are shocked and wonder who could have put such an idea into Koutetsu no Ou's head... oh wait, it was Yokodera, when he was trying to explain why he was returning fukubuchou's bra from the last volume!So, Koutetsu no Ou's great idea is for all of them to play a game. She mentions that Tsutsukakushi begs her to play it all the time. It's played with a single die, and you move your piece as many spaces as the die shows, then follow the command written on the space you land on... a typical board game. A lot of the spaces in Tsutsukakushi's game are things like, "sleep together" or "bathe together", etc. Yokodera can't believe it. But then he looks at the first six spaces, all of which are some variation of "stop playing and go study". In fact, Koutetsu no Ou says she usually falls just short of a good space, but she hasn't noticed that it's impossible for her to get anywhere but 'study'.However, since the game will be played with different people, Koutetsu no Ou has made her own version of the game. The first three spaces were all made in mind with Tsutsukakushi. They were "receive Tsukiko's toothbrush", "receive Tsukiko's bathtowel", and "receive Tsukiko's sexy black underwear". Yokodera asks, and Koutetsu no Ou says that she never goes back on her word; if you land on one of those, you will indeed receive it. Yokodera agrees to play, and aims for these three.As for fukubuchou, she notices that the fourth space is "have the person you like pet you as much as you want." Fukubuchou asks if Koutetsu no Ou would do that for her, and she says she will. Fukubuchou is now on board. (I may not have mentioned this, but fukubuchou likes Koutetsu no Ou.)Game starts with Fukubuchou. She rolls a... five. The space demands she acts like a kitty. Comedy ensues.Koutetsu no Ou rolls a six. She has to hug everyone. Fukubuchou is fine with this! Koutetsu no Ou then hugs Yokodera. However, she seems to be embarrassed after they part, as she seems to be under the belief that she's cheating on Yokodera's evil younger brother. She then devises a plan to test this, by saying she feels ill and needs Yokodera to carry her to the nurse's office. Soon after he does so, she starts squirming and demands to be let down. She then asks for the direction of Yokodera's house and starts apologizing profusely in that direction.Anyway, Yokodera rolls and gets a three. Koutetsu no Ou is taking it upon herself to get Tsukiko's sexy black underwear, but when both she and Yokodera look away, fukubuchou objects and points out to small text written on the space, clarifying that it's "someone other than Tsukiko's" black underwear. Koutetsu no Ou then offers her own, but fukubuchou objects again. She gets up, goes to her locker, grabs something and gives it to Yokodera. It's a black sock. Since you don't wear it on the outside, it's technically 'under'wear...Yokodera starts to think she has a fetish for giving her underwear away. And she probably is a tsunderu.Fukubuchou admits that she used to respect Yokodera. In fact, maybe even like him. But then he turned into a pervert. But she still likes him, maybe.Moving on, fukubuchou's space also indicated that her next turn would be skipped, so it's back to Koutetsu no Ou. She rolls another six. It says to 'kiss everyone and share the love'. Koutetsu no Ou is about to cry, but fukubuchou notes that there's another small note, saying to read the back.The back reads as such: "1. Even in games, there are things you can and cannot do. 2. There's something wrong with the kind of person who would listen to these commands. 3. If you have time to make these games, why don't you study."They decide to put the game away.Koutetsu no Ou decides to reveal her master plan for this; she wants Yokodera and fukubuchou to get along so they can double date with her and Yokodera's brother. Fukubuchou does not actually seem too opposed to the idea, and then eventually agrees to it. Things are going to be hard for Yokodera... The fifth and final story is also after the events of the third volume. They deal with Azuki Azusa and how she acts after that kiss from the final pages.Essentially, she's taken to calling him once a night, for approximately fifteen seconds per call. Just a quick blurb on how her day has gone. She's trying to take things slowly. However, Yokodera finds it hard just to wait... eventually, he asks her to have fun one day. She hesitantly agrees, and they set a date.The place they go to is a theme park, Everyday is Giant Land. The theme is that the park is actually a house for giant people or something. Anyway, they're holding a special event this day... couple day. Azuki Azusa naturally suggests they go with the flow and get a couple ticket, because it's cheaper. Yokodera notices something is different about her, something about the way she's acting... but can't quite place it.By the way, she is deathly afraid of roller coasters, so going to the theme park was kind of an iffy choice. Azuki Azusa chose it, of course. Anyway, there were other attractions, so they hop on the go-karts. Azuki Azusa turns out to be the kind of person who enjoys crashing into other people, so they have fun here for a while.To take a breather, they hop on the Merry-go-Round. They hold hands while on it. Azuki Azusa mentions they're like a prince and princess like this. This turned out to be a little more exciting than they were expecting, so they take a break at a bench. Azuki Azusa clings to Yokodera's arm, and he realizes... maybe she's not as flat-chested as she was before? The angel and devil in him fight, and they both conclude that he should confirm now!However, he sees something in the corner of his eye. Tsutsukakushi... he closes his eyes and hopes it was an illusion. It wasn't.Tsutsukakushi and Yokodera's reactions are just as to be expected. Tsutsukakushi seems to be jealous, Yokodera is nervous. Azuki Azusa, however, seems genuinely happy to see Tsutsukakushi, and invites her to join them.They go to line up for lunch at the restaurant, which was packed. Those with a couple ticket could enter the short line and be served almost immediately... and Tsutsukakushi almost leaves because she feels she's intruding too much. However, Azuki Azusa convinces her it's no bother, and it was just a coincidence they got a couple ticket anyway, etc. Eventually, they go to sit down at the bar, at the seats closest to the bathroom. Yokodera, being a gentleman, immediately takes the one on the end nearest the bathroom. Tsutsukakushi seems to warp next to the middle seat, but then comes to her senses, and offers it to Azuki Azusa; who, for her part, tells Tsutsukakushi to take it. Yokodera finally realizes what's different about Azuki Azusa. She seems to be exuding an aura of absolute confidence.They place their orders, and begin talking. Tsutsukakushi asks why Azuki Azusa is in such a good mood; Azuki Azusa mentions that she had a pleasant dream. One where she had her first kiss with someone she likes...Very dangerous conversation ensues. Just when Yokodera can bear no more, he starts to say something, but Azuki Azusa stands up and notes that they got the salad bar, so she'll go get their salads. This leaves Yokodera and Tsutsukakushi alone. "One minute passes. Ten minutes pass. Thirty minutes pass. Azuki Azusa still hasn't returned.Looking at my watch, I realize that it's only been three seconds." Eventually, Tsutsukakushi breaks the silence by saying that she's spent the most time with him. She then gets up and sits on his lap, facing away from him, and repeats that. She tugs at his hair. Like someone did so long ago, after exiting that tunnel... (referencing the events of chapter 0, of course.) Gallery Category:Light Novel Volumes